Bearer
by Feynelle
Summary: The world as they knew it vanished over a century ago when the Earth's axis changed. They thought they were doomed and then found hope when Bearers were created. M-preg story.


**A/N: **Wanted to try an m-preg story. =x

**Warning: Kind of incest..?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Centuries ago the world as we knew it came to an end. _

_For decades the human race fretted over the possibility of an apocalypse. With all the technological advances in the hundreds of years, you'd think that they could have avoided such a disaster. _

_The earth's oxygen being depleted. Maybe they could have somehow used the abundant amount of resources they obtained to create a livable place for all to co-exist._

_If it were another big bang or even the gravity changing drastically. Maybe they could have boarded one of the many airships they had prepared and escaped from the catastrophes to the many space stations they had prepared for such cases as the one they were faced with._

_However, their end was not what they predicted. _

_It was so gradual that no one noticed until it was too late. First there was a slightly longer days and nights. Then, the gradual increases and decreases in temperature in the northern and southern. Everyone waved off all of these signs, after all global warming was an issue in the past and they thought it would work itself out. These things lasted for many centuries._

_No one noticed that the seasons ceased. And by the time they did, and they realized that this was much more serious than they thought. It was too late._

_The outer atmosphere of the ozone was either unbearably cold or hot. They could not escape via airship because they would freeze or burn up almost as soon as they entered the stratosphere. And they could not enhance them because of the resources they lost because the north was covered in an endless blanket of white snow and ice and the south became a barren wasteland. _

_They could do nothing, trapped on a planet that was slowly ending. _

_The women, who were weakest of the species were the first to die. And without anyone to provide the future generations of the race, the population slowly declined. The already small population of survivors dwindled until there were merely a few hundred left world-wide._

_Among them was a large group of a hundred in the northern part of Japan's snow-covered lands. They had survived in these lands for weeks by gathering melting the snow and gathering firewood from the few undead trees left. They thought that this was enough to survive, but one man knew differently._

* * *

"We should head towards the mid-lands." A man with red-hair spoke.

"What makes you think that there is any different from here?"

"The northern and southern hemisphere's are doomed and unlivable. With luck there may be a safe enough temperature to survive there."

"Even if that's so, you'll never be able to make it! The equator is at least hundreds of kilometers away and we have no ways of transportation!"

"And how long do you think we can all last on the few materials we have left?" Red-eyes narrowed at the man. "If we stay here, we will eventually die."

"It's still better than heading out on some un-winable quest like that!"

"If you all wish to stay here and freeze then be my guest. I however will refuse to have my last days be of sitting here and doing nothing." The red-head stood. "Those who wish to come, meet me outside at dawn."

* * *

_The man left the hut to prepare for the long journey. And when dawn came, he returned. Only a few dozen decided to brave the harsh conditions and head for the mid-lands in hope that the climate would be better there. But, the trek was long and difficult. _

_Many people could not handle the escalated or diminished temperatures and died along the way. Some resorted to suicide, wanting to end the suffering of either freezing to death in the enormous taiga. Some turned to cannibalism and killed off their few comrades to obtain the nutrition they needed to survive before perishing themselves._

_Just as they were about to give up, they finally saw salvation and arrived at the equator. Greenery, something no human had seen for decades was there. They had food, water, and a safe place to live. _

_The names of these brave survivors were: Akashi Shiro, Aomine Daisuke, Murasakibara Akio, Midorima Susumu, Kise Ryo and Kuroko Tomoaki. These people were later known as the six founders. _

_Later on new survivors, who had the same idea as them also arrived at the mid-lands. Hanamiya Masahiko, Kagami Takeo, and Ogiwara Shou._

_Eventually they grew a colony there. However, the problem was not resolved. They had made it to safety, but with method of procreation the men knew that everything was for not. Sure, they survived, but once they died from old age the human race would die with them._

_Weeks passed and they continued their lives in relative peace. And then one day a miracle happened. Kuroko Tomoaki somehow became pregnant with Akashi Shiro's child. It defied all odds, a male being able to bear children. But nonetheless, months later he gave birth to two sons. One grew into a strong able young man, while the other was much frailer, taking after his 'mother'._

_It was then they learned that even if there were no longer any females, some males could reproduce instead._

_This should have put them at ease, should have given them renewed hope. But alas, since there was only a small chance of birthing a new bearer jealousy burned deep within them over many generations and they all fought over the right of whose blood-line would continue. _

_They eventually came to an agreement, and for the sake of humanity took to putting their difference aside to re-populate. _

_Generations passed, and many decades later the kings left the earth, leaving their descendants to take after them. Humanity was thriving and population was no longer an issue. Eventually the burden became too much and the lands could not support the growing population._

_The original survivors descendants knew what they had to do to survive. They ventured out into the forbidden lands, in hopes of finding somewhere that was as safe as the mid-lands once were. It was then that they discovered that the heat and cold didn't affect them as much as their ancestors said it would. The children of the great kings could survive in the harsh winter-like lands and deserts. _

_Akashi Sanjirou along with Kuroko Takumi, Aomine Dai, Murasakibara Akinori, Midorima Saimei and Kise Ryoma set up settlements in the south. Kagami Taizo, Ogiwara Shigeru, and Hanamiya Masakazu went to the north. Each of their settlements grew and centuries later they grew into Kingdoms. This is how Rakuzan, Touou, Yosen, Kaijo, Seirin, Meiko and Kirisaki were created._

_With everything growing and getting back to normal, they picked up on something that humanity had lost a long time ago. Greed. Smaller colonies wanted to prosper as much as the original founders had. They proclaimed war._

_Wars between the Kingdoms insued. Strong leaders, hopeful young people, and many bearers got slaughtered in the midst of all the choas. Many smaller colonies were wiped from existance, and drastically diminishing the population of the larger ones._

_And just like that, they wasted the hope they had and doomed themselves once more. Bearers were scarce, and although there were a few alive, none of them were able to reproduce later injuries they sustained._

_Little did they know, one survived. Kuroko Tomoya escaped from the cruel battle that was happening in Rakuzan's lands and retreated to the north. Southerns did not fair well in the north. But just as he was about to freeze to death, someone came upon him. Ogiwara Sotaro, the King of the Meiko Kingdom._

_Sotaro brought the ailing man back to Meiko, and nursed him back to health. Weeks past and as Tomoya got better, he learned that just as the south had their feuds, so had the north. He was the only and first bearer they had seen in at least a decade._

_When the man was at one hundred percent, Sotaro offered to take Tomoya back to the south, but he refused. He owed the man his life, and stayed with him. _

_Later, he learned that the man had a son from his late lover. The child's name was Ogiwara Shigehiro, and even though he was not his child, Tomoya treated him as such. Sotaro was entranced by this person and Tomoya was amazed by him as well._

_Eventually they fell in love with each other and a few weeks later when the signs started to show, they knew they could expect their own child in a few months time. They both agreed that Shigehiro and their son should marry when they came of age, whether the baby was a bearer or not. _

_When they talked about it to Shigehiro, the three-year old boy had been delighted at the prospect of having someone around his age to be with. They were happy that they were able to find each other._

_Months later Tomoya went into an early labor. They feared for both of their lives and Sotaro could do nothing as the man he loved died. It was a sad day for everyone in the Meiko Kingdom, especially Sotaro, who lost the love of his life once again, and Shigehiro, who lost another 'mother' figure._

_However, with the passing of his life, he allowed another to live. His son, a baby whose features matched that of one of the six great kings. _

_This is the story of Kuroko Tomoya's son: Kuroko Tetsuya, the last bearer._

* * *

**A/N 2: **Should I continue, or is it too weird? XD


End file.
